Friends or Co-workers
by jetbstraub
Summary: What do you do when it seem like you have nobody and a unexpected person reaches out a hand in friendship? This started as a one shot but I decided to continue this story but first a re-write.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of NCIS. I make no profit but write for the enjoyment of it. JetbStraub owns any not recognized characters, backgrounds, or plots not following the NCIS Series. Happy Reading Jet!

Friends or Co-workers?

Palmer sat his head resting against the stall wall trying and failing to calm down. He had had one hell of a panic attack the problem was it seemed to lingering. Every time he thought it was over and he would calm down. He would feel the panic return and his breathing change as the roaring panic would traveled through his body as his panic grew and took a life of his own and he fought the fight or flight feeling in his chest and mind as his world would start closing in and he would start crying helplessly in frustrating. On the bright side at least he hadn't thrown up, he hated to throw up. He was weak, nauseous and shaking so hard he could see it and it scared him even more that it wasn't fading. He squeezed his eyes shut he had to get it together and get back to work before someone came looking for him. Taking a deep breath and forcing himself to take a few more and relax it was hard to do but he focused only on his breathing. He told himself he was safe here at NCIS but if someone found him it would be bad and he couldn't let it happen. He started to meditate and had almost fully calmed down except for a mild tremor in his body when he heard the door to the bathroom open and close. He cursed in his head hoping he could keep it together until the man left. Of course the moment he thought it he started dry heaving. It was too much for his stomach and he had to grab the toilet before he made a mess as he lost the battle to not toss his cookies.

Finished Palmer flushed and grabbed toilet paper to wipe his face and leaned back against the wall. He groaned when he heard a knock and heard McGee's voice say. "You ok in their? Should I get Ducky?"

Palmer felt tears of frustration weld up but he forced his voice to come out calm as he could and said. "I'm fine. No need to bother Dr. Mallard."

"Palmer? Is that you?" McGee said concerned.

Palmer sighed as he tried his best to relax and said. "Yes it's Palmer. I'm fine McGee no reason to bother Dr. Mallard."

McGee raised an eyebrow and said. "Ducky is looking for you everywhere, so is Gibbs. I only came in here to well I'm sure you can guess. But they have everyone looking for you Palmer. The first to spot you has orders to call them immediately and then bring you to them. They said you disappeared after having a private talk with Gibbs. Um did he do what I think he did?"

Palmer bolted for the toilet and threw up violently.

McGee winced and forced the bathroom stall door open. He stepped inside and started rubbing Palmer's back and talking softly. He kept it up when it seemed to help. A few minutes later the smaller man sagged against him his strength gone. McGee helped Palmer up and over to a bench. He then wet some paper towels and wiped Palmer's face down then flushed them and the sick. McGee sat next to him surprised when Palmer rested his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes. He wrapped an arm around him to support him so he wouldn't fall off the bench as he tried to figure out if he should call Ducky and Gibbs to meet them or try and get Palmer to them on his own. He wasn't sure Palmer could walk that far he had no color in his face and was shaking.

Palmer opened his eyes when realized what he was doing and that somehow McGee's arm was wrapped around him. He snapped his head away and quickly moved down the bench and against the wall out of the other man's reach groaning at the fast motions. He lean his head against the wall closing his eyes hoping the dizziness would pass, sighing in relief when it did.

McGee said. "I don't mind Palmer if you want to rest your head on my shoulder. You'll need to lean on me to get to Autopsy. In less you want me to call Ducky and Gibbs and have them meet us here?"

Palmer shook his head slowly and swallowed hard. He got up slowly and went and rinsed his mouth out. His back to McGee he took a few breaths to make sure of what he noticed as he sat on the bench as McGee spoke to him. He breathed a sigh of relief. Finally the panic attack had passed and now he could move on. Palmer turned to McGee and said. "Not that I don't appreciate your help McGee but it not necessary. I need to get back as it is I'll get in trouble for disappearing."

Tim raised an eyebrow and said. "I think they'll understand you were sick Palmer, although you do seem better now."

Palmer gave a harsh laugh that had no humor in it and he said. "No they won't. But it won't matter I won't be telling them and neither will you. I'm fine now there's no reason to tell them McGee."

Tim's jaw dropped he couldn't be serious he could barely stand a minute ago. But as he looked him over he was amazed Palmer seemed fine now. Had he not helped him across the room because he was so weak he couldn't stand on his own only moments before he would never know anything was wrong? Still Ducky and the team cared about him why wouldn't he let them know. Had this happen before and the team not know? Did Ducky know? Abby? He started to say. "Palmer…"

Palmer glared and met his eyes and said firmly. "No McGee. I know were not friend's just coworkers and I have no right to ask this of you. But this is my personal business and while I thank you for your help. I'm fine now if you want to help further keep what you saw to yourself. I'm not ashamed but I'd rather people not know."

Tim was speechless and finally said. "I consider you a friend Palmer."

Palmer raised an eyebrow at him and said dryly before leaving. "You call all your friends by their last name or some cruel made up nickname. Not to mention threaten them to get your needs met no matter if there at fault or not for not being able to help you. Crack jokes at their expense and not care if they hear as long as you're having fun? Not my idea of a friend McGee."

Palmer left and went back to Autopsy and after getting raked over the coals by both Gibbs and Dr. Mallard was allowed to go back to work. Not aware that what he said got McGee thinking and he started watching the way Palmer was treated and was appalled by what he saw. He promised himself to get to know Jimmy not Palmer. Unaware what he was starting by his promise.

Two weeks passed and McGee was getting frustrated. Every time he tried to talk to Palmer it went nowhere. In less it had to do with work Palmer avoided him. If he tried to talk to him Palmer looked at him oddly as if not sure what to make of him. He would talk for a few minutes and then excused himself. Gibbs and the rest of the team including Abby and Ducky asked him why he bothered. Finally having had enough, he cornered him one evening after work in the park lot as they both left for the day.

"Palmer, can I talk to you a minute?" McGee said.

Palmer sighed and turned around he said. "Sure."

"What's going on it's like your avoiding me. Are you?" McGee said leaning against his car.

Palmer raised an eyebrow and said. "I'm not avoiding you McGee. What makes you say that?"

"Every time I talk to you if it doesn't involve work. You make an excuse and are gone within seconds." McGee said raising eyebrow daring him to deny it.

"McGee I don't want your pity and I don't want to make things harder on you. Things are better the way they are. Goodnight." Palmer said and turned to walk to his car.

"Whoa. Wait a minute I'm not trying to be your friend because of pity. I admit what you said a few days ago opened my eyes but I don't pity you. If your avoiding me because you're trying to protect me. I'm a big boy and can choose my own friends if the others can't accept that, then then hell with them. They treat you like crap and that's not ok. Even if you refuse to be friends with me I won't be part of that anymore it's not right." McGee said firmly.

Palmer sighed and turned back around to look at him. He grinned and said teasing. "Trying to be my protector McGee?"

"Nope just your friend, not my fault you need a keeper Palmer. You know if we're going to be friends you should really call me Tim." McGee said with a teasing grin as he offered his hand in friendship.

Palmer rolled his eyes and said shook his hand. "They won't change Tim. But you're right you're a big boy and can choose your own friends. Call me Jay."

Tim shook his head and said. "Their loss. Now how about a beer and we see if we have more in common than where we work."

Jay chuckled and said. "Are you buying?"

Tim nodded.

Jay shrugged and said. "Why not?"


End file.
